There is known an information processing apparatus which is capable of executing an application program, and which exchanges predetermined communication data (typically, application data that can be used by an application program) with another information processing apparatus existing in close proximity, and performs information processing using the communication data received from the other information processing apparatus.
This application describes a technology for enhancing the enjoyment of exchange of communication data between information processing apparatuses.
A computer-readable storage medium of an example embodiment has stored therein an information processing program, and this information processing program causes a computer of a first information processing apparatus to function as a communication unit for receiving communication history data indicating a history, of a second information processing apparatus, of communication of predetermined communication data performed with an information processing apparatus other than the second information processing apparatus using wireless communication from the second information processing apparatus using wireless communication, and an information processing unit for performing predetermined information processing with the communication history data received by the communication unit as a parameter. According to this configuration, the first information processing apparatus performs predetermined information processing with the communication history data of the second information processing apparatus which is a communication counterpart as a parameter, and thus, the enjoyment of exchange of communication data may be enhanced.
The communication history data may be data indicating a history, of the second information processing apparatus, of reception of the communication data. According to this configuration, the first information processing apparatus may perform predetermined information processing with the history, of the second information processing apparatus, of reception of communication data from another information processing apparatus as a parameter.
The communication history data may be data indicating the number of counterparts of the communication. According to this configuration, the first information processing apparatus may perform predetermined information processing based on from how many other information processing apparatuses the second information processing apparatus has received communication data, and the number of counterparts from which the communication data has been received may be shown to others, and thus, the enjoyment of exchange of communication data may be enhanced.
The information processing unit may perform, using first data that can be used by a first application program and the communication history data received by the communication unit, predetermined information processing of the first application program. According to this configuration, the communication history data received from a communication counterpart may be used by the first application.
The communication unit may further receive first data that can be used by a first application program from the second information processing apparatus, and the information processing unit may perform, using the first data that is stored in the first information processing apparatus and that can be used by the first application program, the first data received by the communication unit, and the communication history data received by the communication unit, predetermined information processing of the first application program. According to this configuration, data that can be used by the first application may be exchanged, and also, the received communication history data may be used by the first application.
The information processing unit may update the first data stored in the first information processing apparatus by the communication history data, as the information processing.
The information processing unit may execute a game that takes the communication history data as a parameter, as the information processing. According to this configuration, a game may be executed using the communication history data.
The communication unit may receive, using wireless communication, the communication data from the second information processing apparatus together with the communication history data, and the information processing unit may perform, using the communication data, information processing different from the predetermined information processing. According to this configuration, information processing (for example, a game) may be performed using the communication data received from another information processing apparatus.
An information processing program of another example embodiment is an information processing program for causing a computer of a first information processing apparatus for performing wireless communication with a second information processing apparatus including a data storage unit, a communication unit and an information processing unit to function as the data storage unit, the communication unit and the information processing unit, wherein the data storage unit stores communication history data indicating a history of wireless communication of predetermined communication data performed by the communication unit with another information processing apparatus, wherein the communication unit transmits/receives the communication history data to/from another information processing apparatus using wireless communication, and wherein the information processing unit performs predetermined information processing with the communication history data received by the communication unit as a parameter. Also according to this configuration, the first information processing apparatus performs predetermined information processing with the communication history data of the second information processing apparatus which is a communication counterpart as a parameter, and thus, the enjoyment of exchange of communication data may be enhanced.
An information processing apparatus of an example embodiment includes a communication unit for receiving communication history data indicating a history, of another information processing apparatus, of wireless communication of predetermined communication data performed with an information processing apparatus other than the other information processing apparatus from the other information processing apparatus using wireless communication, and an information processing unit for performing predetermined information processing with the communication history data received by the communication unit as a parameter. Also according to this configuration, predetermined information processing is performed with the communication history data of another information processing apparatus which is a communication counterpart as a parameter, and thus, the enjoyment of exchange of communication data may be enhanced.
An information processing system of an example embodiment is an information processing system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses, wherein the plurality of information processing apparatuses each include a data storage unit, a communication unit and an information processing unit, wherein the data storage unit stores communication history data indicating a history of wireless communication of predetermined communication data performed by the communication unit with another information processing apparatus, wherein the communication unit transmits/receives the communication history data to/from another information processing apparatus using wireless communication, and wherein the information processing unit performs predetermined information processing with the communication history data of another information processing apparatus received by the communication unit as a parameter. Also according to this configuration, the first information processing apparatus performs predetermined information processing with the communication history data of the second information processing apparatus which is a communication counterpart as a parameter, and thus, the enjoyment of exchange of communication data may be enhanced.
An information processing method of an example embodiment is an information processing method of an information processing apparatus, the method including receiving communication history data indicating a history, of another information processing apparatus, of wireless communication of predetermined communication data performed with an information processing apparatus other than the other information processing apparatus from the other information processing apparatus using wireless communication, and performing predetermined information processing with the communication history data which has been received as a parameter. Also according to this configuration, predetermined information processing is performed with the communication history data of another information processing apparatus which is a communication counterpart as a parameter, and thus, the enjoyment of exchange of communication data may be enhanced.
These and other object, features, aspects and advantages of the technology will become more apparent from the following detailed description of non-limiting example embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.